


Mummy Dust

by Fitzsimmons_Forever



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fred is very sick and Wesley takes care of her, Hair Washing, Knox isn't Evil, Love, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmons_Forever/pseuds/Fitzsimmons_Forever
Summary: What if Knox wasn't evil, and Fred really just breathed in Mummy Dust?Or: Fred is ill, and refuses to accept it. Wesley looks after her anyway.





	Mummy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for you here, with some classic Fresley goodness. Hope you enjoy it - kudos are appreciated, comments are loved. Thank you!

I shut the door to Angel’s office behind me and collapsed against it, letting out a shaky breath. Cavemen versus astronauts. They’d been arguing about cavemen fighting astronauts… for forty minutes. Fifty-two, when you counted the time I’d just spent in there being yelled at by them. That had been… traumatic. Today was clearly a morning for trauma: first Gunn’s little ‘joke’ that had nearly given me a heart attack, then… cavemen versus astronauts.For twelve minutes.

 

I’d saved the world. 

 

I shouldn’t have to deal with my boss arguing like an adolescent with his pseudo-grandson about who would win in a fight between cavemen and astronauts. Especially when the cavemen got to have fire, and the astronauts didn’t get any kind of weapons or equipment. The internal consistency of the scenario left a great deal to be…

 

Fred. She was walking with Lorne, just across the room from me, just at the top of the stairs. I smiled: now I didn’t have to fabricate a flimsy reason to visit Practical Science (though Fred’s half-smirk, half-delighted-smile whenever I offered up such an excuse invariably made the trip worth it). I swiftly walked across the room and started up the stairs, admiring her as I went: she was wearing a very fetching red cardigan, a tasteful skirt and subtly applied makeup. She looked beautiful, and she knew it. Or if she didn’t, I’d let her know later. At the last moment, Fred spotted me.

 

“Hey there!” She turned to face me and smiled. She looked so happy. So beautiful. I was never going to get used to her smiling at me like that.

“I was… just on my to thinking of an excuse to come and see you.” I reassured her, smiling.

Fred got her smile under control for all of a second, shifting to a slightly more coy expression before her grin broadened again, leaning back against the banister. “And _how_ is that working out?”

As if she needed to ask. “Really great.” I walked up to join her at the top of the stairs. “Where are you coming from?”

 

“Oh, medical.” Fred glanced at her - admittedly very lovely - feet, the tiniest pink flush creeping into her cheeks. “I breathed some old mummy dust, had to make sure I didn’t discover any new germs.”

My stomach twisted. Mummy dust. An ancient plague, a parasitic evil force… “Are you all right?” I asked.

Fred snorted. “They shooed me right off.” She smiled and nodded reassuringly. “Mummy free.”

“Good.” I smiled and lowered my voice. “I was hoping to take you out tomorrow night, and I don’t feature you wrapped in bandages.”

Fred grinned from ear-to-ear and my heart skipped several beats. “Take me out where?” She asked sweetly.

The part of me inclined to give Fred everything she wanted the very moment she wanted it grappled fiercely with the portion of me that knew how much she enjoyed pleasant surprises. I’d let her decide. “Can it be a secret?” I murmured. Fred kept smiling.

 

“Oh, sheesh.” I was very uncomfortably reminded of the existence of the rest of the world by Lorne elbowing his way between us. He looked at me meaningfully and Fred smiled shyly, glancing at the floor. “Get a balcony, you two, huh?” Fred had - unfortunately - expressly forbidden me from any serenading involving the balcony of her apartment. Which was probably for the best.

Fred turned to face Lorne. “You’ll still find me for lunch though, right?”

Lorne paused and turned to face her, smiling. “I’ll just look where the sun shines!” He turned away to walk down the stairs, singing as he went. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

 

Fred turned to look at me the exact moment I turned to look at her. She beat me to the lyrics by one second. “You make me happy…” She sang, smile widening, eyes full of affection.

“…When skies are grey.” I finished and lent in to kiss her gently. She was as warm and soft and perfect as ever. I pulled away and Fred smiled at me. I smiled right back. Then Fred frowned and wrinkled her nose.

 

“Atchoo!” She sneezed, almost doubling over and hurling spittle all over my face. I blinked. Fred gasped, hands going to her mouth, flushing a very lovely shade of pink, then immediately removing her hands so she could talk. “I’m so sorry, Wesley, I-”

“Bless you.” I said, gently pressing a finger to her lips and kissing her on the cheek. I withdrew a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my face. “Are you sure you’re alright? Mummy-free, that is?”

“That was just bad luck.” Fred protested earnestly. “That sneeze has been coming on all day.” She sneezed again, this time catching it in her hands. I passed her my handkerchief. She smiled gratefully.

 

“Alright.” I took her hand and squeezed it. “But if you do feel sick…”

“Yes, I’ll tell you.” Fred grinned and leaned in to rub her nose against mine. “You _coddler_ , you.” 

“And proud.” I kissed her swiftly on the lips, because I couldn’t have Fred be that close to me and leave un-kissed. She smiled at me sweetly. “How do you feel about grabbing a coffee?” I murmured. “One for the road?”

“Really great.” She smiled and we set off.

 

Something clicked abruptly. “Fred,” I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. “If you were _just_ going to medical, why did you end up here? Practical Science is the other direction from medical.”

“What exactly are you trying to say, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?” Fred raised an eyebrow right back. “Are you implying that I care more about visiting you than my crucially-important, high-stakes, world-saving job?”

When she put it like that, I did sound silly. “Oh. No, of course not, sor-”

“I do.” Fred winked at me. “Incidentally. You’re not the only one who needs to come up with excuses.” My heart swelled. I was so, so lucky to be with Fred.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I walked into the lab, wiping my forehead as I did so. It was boiling in here. Had someone turned off the air conditioning? Or perhaps they were trying out that miniaturised climate disruption device Fred had been telling me about over dinner yesterday… 

 

Knox nodded at me politely as he walked past, supervising a large sarcophagus being rolled out. I caught his arm. “Is this the coffin Fred breathed in the dust from?”I asked quietly, casting around for her: no sign thereof. 

“Yeah.” Knox nodded. “Medical checked her out, gave her the all clear, but I’m not so sure. I’m taking it to a clean room so we can open it up properly, send it some hazmats, take some samples.”

“Thank you.” I paused. “Keep me posted?”

Knox smirked slightly. “Sure thing. Fred’s in her office, by the way.” I nodded gratefully and he walked out, jogging to catch up with the sarcophagus.

 

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

 

I crept up the stairs to Fred’s office, knocking on the door. “Come in!” Fred called out. Her voice sounded slightly off. I frowned and stepped into the room.

“Wesley!” Fred smiled. Then she sneezed. I couldn’t help but smile as I looked her over: her cheeks and nose were flushed slightly red - probably from the heat, it was _intolerably_ warm in here - and she was sitting down behind her desk, twirling a pen in one hand, biting her lip thoughtfully. She looked impossibly cute. “How are you?”

 

“Fine.” I regarded her desk critically: lots and lots of tissues. All used. Two empty boxes. “Fred, what’s going on with the temperature in here?”  
“I know!” Fred pouted, shoving her hands into her armpits. “It’s freezing in here!”

I blinked. “Freezing?”

Fred looked at me, exasperated. “Oh, fine. _Cold._ I’m sure compared to England this is a warm summer’s day.”  
“Fred, compared to England this is more like the Sahara desert.” I frowned. “It’s boiling in here.”

Fred shook her head determinedly. “The air conditioning must have a fault because this place was freezing over, so I turned it off and turned on the heating system. But that must be broken too because it’s so, so cold.”

 

I walked over to her desk slowly and wondered how best to tactfully broach the subject. “What does Knox think about the temperature?”

“He’s like you.” Fred muttered. “Made of sterner stuff than a Texan when it comes to temperature. I’m not meant for _cold_ , I’m designed for warmer climates!” Fred looked so frustrated and adorable that I let out a soft whimper.

 

“Fred…” I said gently, sitting on the edge of her desk. “Has it occurred to you that perhaps the reason why you’re cold… and sneezing… and using a lot of tissues… is that you might be, perhaps, possibly… a _little_ under the weather?”

 

Fred glared at me. “I’m not sick.” She protested, folding her arms and glaring at me stubbornly. Her nose was clearly blocked, which explained why her voice sounded slightly off. It made her sound very cute. Fred sneezed, silenced me with a look, blew her nose (it sounded like a trumpet) and rubbed her eyes.

 

Then she yawned. I glanced at the clock: it was six in the afternoon.

 

“So, what did you get back from the sarcophagus?” I asked casually.

Fred’s look told me she wasn’t buying it. “Nothing yet.” She sounded peeved. “But medical cleared me earlier today, I’m fine Wesley, stop worrying.” I opened my arms wordlessly. Fred sighed and stood up - shakily enough that I was poised to catch her - and I hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder and hummed contentedly. I put one hand one her upper back, discreetly moving it to the back of her neck: she was very, very warm.

 

Almost definitely sick.

 

“At least rub my neck if you’re gonna put your hand there.” Fred yawned. I smiled and rubbed the back of her neck tenderly. Fred murmured something unintelligible but content-sounding and squeezed me a little tighter. 

 

“Well, would you look at the time?” I murmured, turning Fred around slowly so she wasn’t facing the clock.

“Is it late?” Fred yawned. Then sneezed.

“Bless you. Yes, that’s why you’re tired. You lost track of time.” 

“That explains it.” Fred nodded. “I’m just overworked… need a nice quiet evening off.”

“That’s right.” I kissed the top of her head and began slowly leading her out of her office, grabbing her handbag on the way past. Fred shivered as we left the absurdly heated lab, so I pulled off my jumper and offered it to her. She smiled warmly as she put it on and rubbed her nose against mine affectionately. I kissed her on the forehead: I wasn’t going to be any use to Fred if I caught whatever she had.

 

If medical hadn’t spotted anything worrying (and Lorne hadn’t seen anything when she sang in front of him)… it meant she was probably fine. That this was just an older version of the common cold. But no harm in being safe. I buckled Fred’s seatbelt for her when we got to my car and walked around to the driver’s side, pulling out of the carpark and heading for Fred’s apartment.

 

“You’re very good to me, Wesley.” Fred murmured, eyes closed in the passenger seat.

“Not as good as I should be.” I countered. “If I was, I’d have made you stay in medical earlier while they ran some tests.”  
“I’m. Not. Atchoo! Sick.” Fred muttered rebelliously, folding her arms. Her stubbornness really did make it _very_ hard for me to look after her. But her impossibly cute appearance and demeanour made me want to that much more. 

“Bless you. And… sweetheart, if you look at the situation rationally, in a detached way, perhaps…” I trailed off when Fred opened her eyes to look at me meaningfully.

 

“Not. Sick.” She pouted. 

“Whatever you say, dearest.” Fred smiled sleepily at the compliment and closed her eyes. Unfairly adorable.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I waited patiently, hand on the small of Fred’s back holding her upright as she rummaged for her keys. “Got them!” Fred declared, lifting the keys from her bag. And promptly dropping them. I bent down to retrieve them and made to unlock the door. Fred smacked my hand away and held out her hand, palm up. I handed over the keys. Fred smiled sweetly at me and unlocked the door.

 

I walked Fred over to the sofa and eased her into a sitting position. “Can we order in food?” Fred cuddled up to me when I sat down next to her, eyes squeezed shut. “I don’t want to cook.”

“Of course.” I rubbed her back soothingly and Fred purred softly. An entirely pleasant shiver ran up my spine at the sound. 

“Can you order me a beef taco?” Fred hesitated. “Hold the spice.”

Fred, getting a non-spicy taco? Not a good sign for her health. But it would definitely have a bad impact on my physical health if I intimated anything of the sort to Fred. So I just kissed the top of her head and used my phone to order food.

 

“Sorry I’m so tired.” Fred yawned. “I… I really wanted to have fun tonight.”

“I am having fun.” I reassured her. “I’m with you.”

“You’re sweet.” Fred smiled. “And _such_ a coddler… You still think I’m sick?”

“What makes you think that?” I wiped away some snot that was dripping out of Fred’s nose and binned the tissue, then started brewing some tea.

“Because you’re silly.” Fred murmured, smiling widely, eyes still squeezed shut. “You’re very silly. I make you silly.”

I laughed. “I don’t think you’re entirely lucid, sweetheart.”

“Spoilsport.” Fred grumbled. “Take it like a man.”

 

She sipped her tea without complaint and we cuddled until the food arrived. Fred nibbled unenthusiastically at her taco (another less than stellar sign) and barely got through half of it. She sighed, putting down the remains. I finished my own quickly and picked up her taco, still in its wrapping. “Here comes the train.” I grinned, moving it towards Fred’s mouth. “Choo choo.” Fred shot me a truly withering look, but ate the rest without complaint, if very slowly. She let out a succession of loud yawns afterwards and I gently led her across her apartment, through her bedroom and into the bathroom. I squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and offered it to her.

 

“Why’m I doing my teeth?” Fred asked awkwardly around the toothbrush as she brushed.

“Well, I’m rather tired, given that it’s so late.” I said diplomatically and checked my watch: seven forty-five. “So I rather thought we could get ready for bed.” Fred failed to spot any of the gaping holes in my reasoning and merely nodded sagely, finishing up. She put down her toothbrush and looked up at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow. Fred pouted meaningfully.

 

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Not there.” She whined plaintively. I kissed her nose and both her cheeks. “Not there either!” Fred complained, pointing at her mouth. “I’ve been too tired to kiss you all afternoon and evening!” She yawned. “And now you’re gonna go sleep and… _I_ _want_ _my kiss._ ”

 

I held her gaze for a second, then slowly bent down to kiss her neck. “Alright.” Fred gasped, nailsdigging into my back, eyes fluttering closed. “That… that works too…” Once Fred seemed satisfied, I stopped and helped her wash her face, then led her over to the bed. “I can’t go to sleep like this.” Fred complained, tugging at my jumper (and underneath it, her cardigan). 

 

“Where’s your pyjamas?” I asked. Fred pointed to the bed and I lifted up one pillow to retrieve a pair of short, silky pyjama shorts and an equally silky pyjama t-shirt. I swallowed as I tried not to let my brain fry at the mental image of Fred clad only in these, before I handed them over to Fred. She smiled gratefully and began divesting herself of clothing frightfully fast. I turned around, cheeks burning, and heard Fred giggling to herself behind me. I felt my jumper collide with the back of me, followed by what felt like her cardigan and skirt. I carefully bent down to gather up the clothes - noting that Fred’s pyjamas were still on the floor, and definitely not being put on - and frowned. 

 

“Fred, did you forget to take off anything?” I asked tactfully. She was definitely ill, extremely tired, not quite lucid and still very much capable of ending my life if I annoyed her.

“No.”

“Any clothes?”

“Nope.”

“Say… a bra?” I said hesitantly, checking the pile once again. No sign of one, she must have-

 

I felt something very warm, petite and Fred-shaped press up against me from behind, and warm breath tickling my ear as Fred whispered softly from behind me. “I didn’t wear one today.” Fred’s fingers rubbed the back of my neck tenderly and it took every fraction of my willpower not to turn around. “Thought it would make things easier. And be a nice surprise for you.”

 

I took a deep breath, trying not to think about the fact that Fred hadn’t been wearing a bra during all the time I’d interacted with her earlier in favour of imagining a great deal of cold water being dumped on my head. “Fred, where’s your washing basket?”

“Behind you.” Fred lied shamelessly.

“Fred…” I sighed, as her arms wrapped tightly around my torso and I felt her face press into the back of my neck… and two things that were not-Fred’s-face press against me lower down my back. I desperately resisted the urge to turn around. “Where’s the washing basket?”

 

“Is that really the question you’re asking right now?” Fred huffed against the back of my neck, then stared planting kisses there. “Wesleeeeey. It’s been a whole week. And we’ve been so busy, and we haven’t had a chance to… don’t you want to?”

“Yes.” I tried to worm my way out of her arms. “Very much yes.”

“Then turn around.” Fred said plaintively. I lifted one of her hands off my chest and kissed it gently, then stepped out of her arms.

 

Fred sighed loudly and I heard a rustling noise behind me as she pulled on her pyjamas. I let out a breath. Thank God. That had been quite a test. Because Fred wasn’t lucid right now, was very tired, and quite ill and… we couldn’t. Not right now. “Washing basket’s in the wardrobe.” She reported sulkily. 

“Thank you, Fred.” I deposited the messy clothes and turned around gingerly: Fred was in her pyjamas. A very lovely sight. She tottered unsteadily over to me and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head tenderly and rocked her in my arms.

 

“You do want me, don’t you?” Fred whispered.

“Of course.” I promised. “More than anything. But it’s very late and we’re both very tired, so it’s best to get some rest.”

“Alright.” Fred nodded, looking satisfied. I helped her under the covers, and on the spur of the moment added a few extra blankets, in case she got cold overnight. I put a glass of water by her bedside along with a dose of paracetamol and aspirin.

 

Fred glared at me after I put down he tablets. “Not. Sick.” She said. 

“Just in case.” I said soothingly, kissing her forehead. “Good night, Fred.”

“Good night Wesley.” She replied, eyes closing. “I’ll see you in the morning right?”

“Yes.” I promised. “Yes you will.”

“And you’d better not be all noble and sleep on the couch or something.” Fred said weakly. “I don’t need to be looked after. You can go home. Or if you’re staying here, come back to the bed.”

I chuckled and made myself comfortable on the sofa with a blanket: I was _not_ leaving Fred alone right now.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I blinked awake at the sound of a quiet buzzing. I groaned softly: God, I felt stiff. My neck, especially and… that wasn’t my ceiling. And this certainly wasn’t my bed. I was on a sofa. Trying to shrug off lethargy, I glanced around: Fred’s apartment. Fred’s sofa? The events of the night before rushed in and I grimaced, sitting up. Hopefully Fred was feeling better.

 

And wouldn’t crucify me for sticking around to make sure she was alright.

 

I fumbled for my phone (the source of the buzzing), picking it up: I had messages. From Fred.

 

Fred: Morning Wesley! x

 

Fred: Last night was kind of a blur, wanted to thank you for getting me home alright. xx

 

Fred: I’m still not sick! xxx

 

Fred: Just feeling kind of sleepy so will be in to work a teensy teensy bit late today. I’ll catch up with you as soon as I get in, don’t worry. Do you want me to pick you up anything on my way in to work? xxxx

 

I checked the time: I’d slept in. And seeing as how Fred typically woke up and made it to work earlier than me (or anyone else not on the night shift)… the fact she’d slept in this much was suspicious. Very suspicious. I crept out of the apartment, made myself vaguely presentable and knocked on the door.

 

I heard a yelp from inside the apartment, then the sound of loud footsteps approaching the door. Fred pulled the door open and beamed up at me. “Good morning Wesley!” She smiled, then subsided into a fit of coughing. Followed by a sneeze. I looked her over: normally she’d be almost at work by now. Instead she was still in her pyjamas, having quite clearly just rolled out of bed. Her nose was running, her cheeks were bright red, she was sweating profusely and she looked very, very ill.

 

“I’m not si-” 

“Yes, you are.” I walked in and gently put my arm around Fred’s waist, leading her back towards her bedroom.

“I’m fine.” Fred insisted weakly, sneezing. “Really I’m just about ready to-” She started coughing into both hands while I plumped up the pillows for her.

 

“Just give me five minutes and-” I gently prodded her back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Just five minutes.” Fred murmured, without much resolve.

“Mmm.” I said noncommittally, resting one hand on her forehead. She had a fever. “Fred, drink this.” 

“Wesley, I’m not…” Fred trailed off at the sight of the look I was giving her. She took the paracetamol with water. “I’m fine.” She protested weakly, before subsiding into more coughing.

 

“Have you even had breakfast?” I asked.

Fred hesitated. “I… I wasn’t hungry.”

“You do know you just officially lost the ‘I’m not sick’ argument, right?” I pointed out.

“I…” Fred closed her eyes and groaned softly. “I feel _really_ sick, Wesley.”

“It’s alright.” I murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled. “I’ll take care of you.”

“You have work.” Fred protested weakly. “Lots of things to do. You can’t stay here just because I caught a little cold, you should go, I’ll be up and about in no time, and…” I gave her a look. Fred sighed and smiled. “I’m not fooling you, am I?”

“No.”

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

“Not,” I whispered in her ear. “In a million years.” Fred giggled.

 

“Right, how do you feel? Specifically?” I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back weakly.

“Cold.” Fred hugged the duvet for emphasis. “Dizzy. I have a sore throat and a blocked nose and I’m coughing and sneezing a lot… I feel like _crap_.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” I sighed, brushing a few stray hairs off her face. “You poor thing. I’m going to get you something to warm you up, and I’ll be back before you know I’m gone. Alright?” Fred nodded.

 

I marched out into the apartment, grabbing one of the chicken soup packets Fred kept on hand and starting to heat it up in the microwave. I procured a spoon and returned to the bedroom with an additional chair in hand. I fussed around adding some extra blankets to the bed, grabbed the warmed-up soup and returned to Fred’s side.

 

“Fred?” I said questioningly. She removed her face from its position - buried in the pillow - to crack open one eye at me. “Do you feel up to soup?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. I helped her upright, propping her up against some pillows. I scooped out a spoonful and blew on it, then offered it to her. She ate it. “Wes, you don’t have to do that, I can do my own soup.”

“I know you can.” I smiled. “But I’d like to do it for you. You shouldn’t be using too much energy.”

 

Fred hesitated.

 

“Let me coddle you a little.” I murmured. Fred nodded, smiling relievedly, and I fed her the rest of the soup. “I’m just going to call the lab, find out what they’ve got from that coffin.” I informed Fred.

 

She nodded. “I’m gonna… have a little nap then.” 

“Do that.” I smiled at her encouragingly. “If you need anything at all…”

“I know.” Fred smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I went out into the main room, flipped open Fred’s phone and called Knox. “Knox?”

“Morning, Mr Wyndam-Pryce.”

“Good morning. Update on the sarcophagus?”

  
“Yeah, we’re just double checking our initial analysis of the pathogens inside and…”

“Is she safe?” I demanded. “Is her life in danger?”

“Yes, she’s safe, she’ll be fine.” I breathed a sigh of relief. “These pathogens aren’t life-threatening or anything but uh…”

“But what?”

“They’re… pretty gross.” Knox admitted. “The simulations we’ve conducted… the pathogens won’t seriously hurt you, but they’ll make you really miserable for about twenty-four hours after your first symptoms.”

“Can you work on an anti-serum? And what are the effects?”

“We’re gonna try.” Knox replied. “And uh… initial loss of lucidity, fever, coughing, loss of appetite at a minimum. Mostly just make you feel terrible. I’ll let you know if I find anything… is Fred okay?”

“Under the weather.”

“Oh. Well, tell her we all hope she feels better.”

“I will.”

“Do you want me to ring the big boss, tell him you and Fred are gonna be unavailable?”  
“Please do. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

I listened carefully: soft snoring sounds were coming from the bedroom. Fred was napping. That was good. Any time she spent napping was time spent not feeling terrible. I hunted around for a little bit, eventually finding Fred’s hot water bottle, which I prepared and slipped in with Fred. She murmured and smiled slightly at the additional warmth. “Wes…” I stiffened at the sound of my name and turned around… to see Fred - very much still asleep - cuddling one of the pillows roughly where the source of warmth from the hot water bottle would be emerging. I felt warmed from within. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and her smile widened.

 

I busied myself double checking the apartment had all the essentials for dealing with a sick person - stocks of soup, lozenges, medicines and such - and found that Fred had prepared admirably well for such an occasion. I brewed two cups of herbal tea and returned to the bedside after transferring one into a thermos, sipping my tea and doing my best to coordinate my department’s work by email so I wouldn’t have to deal with any calls later.

 

“Is that for me?” I glanced up to look at Fred, looking slightly more rested after her hour-long nap, eyeing up the second herbal tea, kept warm in its thermos.

“Of course.” I passed her the thermos. “How do you feel?”

Fred took a sip then frowned, putting down the thermos. “Sick.”

“More specifically?” I asked gently.

“No, Wesley!” Fred shook her head, going slightly green. “I think I’m going to be-”

 

I swept her out of bed and sprinted for the bathroom setting her down in front of the toilet just in time. I held Fred’s hair out of the way as she threw up repeatedly. I almost wanted to cry, because the sight of Fred, on her knees, shivering on the floor of her bathroom, clutching the toilet bowl, looking so sick and desperately miserable, was heartbreaking.

 

“Do you think you’re going to be sick again?” I rubbed her back.  
“Not yet.” She said miserably, looking down at her stomach. I hugged Fred tightly to me and she sniffled, hugging me back. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for, sweetheart?” I asked, kissing her cheek. 

“Getting sick.” Fred shivered.

“Hardly your fault.” I observed. Fred shook her head mournfully. “Would you like to change into something warmer?” I asked. Fred nodded. I helped her back into the bedroom so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, then collected a pair of comfy-looking sweatpants from a chair piled high with clothes in the corner of the room. 

 

I turned away so Fred could pull them on. “Do you have a sweatshirt or something you’d like?”

“I… could I have your jumper from yesterday?” She wrung her hands.

“Of course.” I retrieved my jumper and she pulled it on over her nightshirt. “Would you like to be back in bed?” Fred nodded and I helped her back under the covers. I wordlessly retrieved a large plastic bowl and put it within easy reach of Fred on the floor. She looked at it unhappily.

 

“Can I have something to wash out my mouth, please?” Fred asked. “I can still taste the vomit.”

I nodded and prepared another herbal tea, bringing it back. Fred sipped it, nodding gratefully and I smiled encouragingly.

 

“I…” Fred hesitated, blushing. “Forget it.”

“What is it?” I asked. 

“There’s… there’s something I like to have, when I’m sick.” The tips of Fred’s ears went red. “I… it’s a bit silly.”

“If it would help you,” I whispered. “I would travel to the ends of the earth for it.”

“Please don’t go.” Fred closed her eyes, leaning back on the headboard. “He’s just at work, in my office. He’s… Feigenbaum. He’s my stuffed rabbit from when I was a little girl and… and he makes me feel safe.”

“I’ll make sure he’s brought here.” I choked. 

“Thank you.” Fred smiled weakly, then groaned. She waved me away. “Get Feigenbaum, I’m… I’m fine.”

 

I nodded dubiously and called Lorne. “Lorne?”

“I heard the news.” Lorne’s voice was intense. “You should have called me sooner. What does she need? I’m here. I have orders placed at two dozen bakeries, they’re standing by with cakes, pastries and all manner of sugary delights ready to send over. What does Fredikins want?”

“Thank you, Lorne, but it’s more personal. She has a stuffed rabbit in her office, Feigenbaum. Can you bring it over as fast as you can?”

“Consider it done. Tell her to get better soon.”

“I will.” Fred started coughing just as I hung up, setting down her empty cup of herbal tea on the bedside table, hands shaking.

 

“Lorne says get better soon.” I murmured. “So does Knox. And the rest of Practical Science. And my department.”

“You haven’t called your department.” Fred pointed out.

“Well, I’ll do a sweep tomorrow with the mind-readers and anyone who didn’t want you to get better will be fired immediately.” 

 

Fred giggled weakly, then hesitated. “Would you sit on the bed?” She asked. “I know it’s not a good idea, germs and all, but…”

She stopped talking when I walked around the bed to sit next to her (above the million layers of blankets, rather than underneath them. Fred rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, yawning. I tangled one hand in her hair and stroked the back of her head gently. She made approving noises as she drifted off to sleep.

 

I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly, gently moved Fred off my shoulder and onto the pillows. I walked to the door and opened it, putting a finger to my lips and making a sleeping sign. Lorne nodded and handed over a small case. “You need anything,” He whispered. “Call me.” I nodded and he sighed. “Take care of her for us.”

“I will.” I promised.

 

I closed the door and walked back to the bedroom, opening the case. Inside, nestled in a little velvet compartment, was an adorable stuffed rabbit, complete with spectacles. I laid him against Fred’s arm and she shifted him to her chest, smiling in her sleep.

 

I smiled. Fred was so perfect.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I pinched my nose as I emptied the most recent container of vomit into the toilet, then flushed it away. I washed out the container in the sink, then returned to Fred, wiping her face with a tissue before stroking her cheek gently as I sat down on the bed beside her. “Please don’t ask if I’m feeling better.” Fred said quietly. I bent down to kiss her forehead, and one of her arms came up to wrap around me. I settled down on the bed beside her, cradling Fred against me, her head on my shoulder.

 

A few seconds later, I realised Fred was weeping. Tears running down my back. And she was doing so very quietly, trying her best to hold in the tears and make no noise. I felt my heart break. “Fred, my love, what is it?” I whispered, rubbing her back and holding her more tightly against me. “What do you need? What can I do?”

“You can’t.” Fred said weakly. “I just… I finally get you up to my bedroom and all you can do is give me medicine, and change my bed linens and clean up my vomit and… and I’m _disgusting._ ” Fred’s sobs intensified.

 

I gently lifted her head off my shoulder so I could look into her eyes. I stroked her cheek gently. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” I told her truthfully. 

“Wesley,” Fred shook her head. “You don’t have to-”

“Do you have any idea how lovely your eyes are?” I asked her. She looked unsure. “They’re warm. And soft. And so expressive. They shine. Beautiful, chocolate brown-eyes.” 

 

I kissed one of Fred’s cheeks. “And don’t let me get me started on your hair, because I could go on all day. The way it matches your eyes. How you make it smell. The slight curls at the end. How it bounces around when it’s tied back in a ponytail, or the way it shimmers in the light when you pin it up, or how it cascades like a waterfall when you wear it down.” I twined my hand in her hair and kissed the top of her head. “And I could keep talking for hours. The shape of your nose. The creaminess of your skin. Your honeyed voice. The warmth and softness and colour of your lips… would you like me to continue?”

 

Fred shook her head, smiling shyly. The flush in her cheeks wasn’t just from fever anymore. “Say it.” I whispered. “Say that you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Fred swallowed. “I’m the most beautiful thing that you’ve ever seen.” She whispered.

“Now you’re getting it.” I smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips. Fred started and pulled away after a second.

“Wesley!” She gasped, looking aghast. “You could get sick!”

“That’s a risk I was willing to take.” I raised one finger to stroke her mouth gently. “It paid off.”

“You don’t know if you’ve gotten sick yet.” Fred pointed out.

“Either way, it was worth it.” I smiled. Fred hugged me tightly. We just sat there together, not saying anything, enjoying each other’s warmth for quite a while.

 

“Would you please read to me?” Fred asked.

“What would you like me to read you?” I asked, kissing her cheek. 

“There’s this one book.” Fred coloured. “A… A little Princess. It’s on my bookshelf… would you get me something to drink as well? Another herbal tea?”

“Of course. Ginger alright?”

“Yeah.” Fred nodded. “Sounds perfect.”

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

“I don’t think I’m gonna throw up again.” Fred said quietly. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad to hear that.” I smiled weakly. 

“You’re not funny.” Fred grumbled, turning away, but I could see her smile spreading.

“Does that mean you’d like something to eat?” I asked. “It’s almost dinner time.”

“I just want to shower.” Fred sighed. “I want to feel clean again. Then I might want to eat something.”

“Would you like a hand getting there?” I asked, eyeing the distance between Fred and the shower.

“I think I need one.” Fred said quietly.

“Fred, would you prefer a bath?” I asked, having a stroke of inspiration. “You won’t have to stand up… you can soak in the water for a little bit… if you like I can read to you… from outside obviously, I-”

Fred took pity on me. “A bath sounds nice.” She kissed me on the cheek. “Would you start running the water?”

“Yes.” I walked to the bath and started running the water. “How hot do you want it?”

“Nearly boiling, please.” Fred asked, having another bout of coughing behind me.

“Don’t forget there’s lozenges!” I reminded her as I went into the bathroom and started running the water. I got the temperature right, then made my way back. 

 

She was sucking thoughtfully on a lozenge when I got back, face fixed in an expression of such concentration that I couldn’t help but laugh. She glared at me and I smiled apologetically. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.” Fred sighed when she was done with the lozenge. “I’m just cranky. Which is really rough for you because not only do you have to look after me now I’m sick, you have to deal with crankiness as well…”

“I prefer mild touchiness to a complete lack of lucidity.” I mused.

Fred winced. “Oh, don’t remind me.”

“I thought you didn’t remember last night.” I raised an eyebrow and smiled. “That it was a blur?”

“I… may have been trying to save face.” Fred blushed. “I… was not… that is… I was a nightmare.”

I laughed. “Fred, you are always a dream. Never a nightmare.”

“Love has made you blind.” Fred murmured.

“Not in the slightest.” I sat down on the bed and wrapped one arm around Fred. “I just only have eyes for you.”

“You’re very sweet.” Fred smiled at me, sighing. “And perfect for me. Why couldn’t I have seen that a long time ago?”

“Me being an idiot, mostly.” I posited. Fred smacked me gently and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

I held Fred a few minutes longer, then returned to check on the bath: full and… very hot. Perfect.

 

“Sweetheart, bath’s ready.” I held out my hand. Fred smiled gratefully as I helped her to her feet and she began unsteadily walking across her apartment, leaning on me for support. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bath, reaching one hand in to check the water. “Lovely.” She smiled. I smiled back and squeezed her hand, then stood up facing away from the bath. I heard rustling behind me, followed by some rather evocative splashing sounds as Fred presumably entered the water.

 

“Mmmmm.” Fred murmured behind me, letting out a soft groan. “That feels good.”

“Glad to hear it.” I paused. “Fred, would you like me to g-”

“No.” Fred sounded like she was smirking. “You can stay… if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t.”

“Wesley, you can turn around.” Fred offered a few seconds later, voice very calm. “If you’d like.”

I swallowed. Fred was very much lucid now and… “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Fred giggled. I readied myself for the sight of a lifetime, and turned around:

 

The bath was almost entirely filled with bubbles. I blinked and laughed. “Oh, you naughty little thing.”

“Me?” Fred’s eyes widened innocently and one hand pressed against what I could only assume was her chest, hidden beneath a layer of foamy bubbles. “What did I do?” One long, perfectly smooth, slender leg rose out of the water at a forty-five degree angle and Fred leaned forwards to lather some soap along it _very_ slowly, before returning it under the water.

 

I chuckled. “How much soap did you have to put in to get that many bubbles?”

“Not soap.” Fred smiled. “Bubble bath!”

I raised an eyebrow. “Bubble bath?”

“Yeah, you must have…” Fred’s eyes widened. “You never had a bubble bath when you were younger?”

“No.” I shook my head. “And one’s never looked quite so appealing as it does now…”

Fred smiled. “Well… full honesty, for the record?” I nodded. Fred whispered conspiratorially. “I wish you were in here with me.” I blushed, looking at my feet.

 

“Where were you gonna take me out?” Fred asked, voice soft, chocolate eyes watching me curiously. “Before I got all sick.”

“I had a reservation… for this lovely restaurant.” I smiled. “They never do the same dishes twice, never have in all the time they’ve been open. Every night, it’s a new starter, main and dessert. So I’d be taking you out for a meal that nobody else in the world had ever eaten before.”

“You’re such a romantic.” Fred smiled dazzlingly. “I like that.”

“And then afterwards, I had theatre tickets.” I continued. “Shakespeare. Much Ado About Nothing.”

“I love that one.” Fred sighed wistfully.

“I know.” I grinned.

Fred smiled broadly, then studied her feet. “You could still go.” She suggested hesitantly. “I mean, you have theatre tickets and you shouldn’t waste them… and then you wouldn’t have to spend the whole day with me…”

“And you think there’s anything I’d want more than to spend the whole day with you?” I raised an eyebrow at Fred, resting my chin on one hand.

“When I’m sick, yes!” Fred laughed. “Seriously, you should go. Have a nice-”

“I already gave the tickets to Gunn and Spike.” I shrugged. “Once it became clear you weren’t up to it. I’m afraid I have no choice but to stay here.”

“You could go home.” Fred suggested.

“Please don’t make me flush my keys down the toilet just so I have no choice but to stay here.” I smiled. Fred laughed softly.

 

“Right. I gotta stand up to do soap.” Fred blushed. “So… umm… you don’t _have_ to look away but…” I turned around on the toilet so I was facing out of the room and tried not to think too graphically about what was going on behind me. Hearing the rubbing and splashing was causing quite enough of a physical reaction without adding my imaginings.

 

“Done.” Fred reported and I turned back to face her. I smiled. She smiled back. Then she took a deep breath, pinched her nose and stuck her head under the water. I blinked. Fred rose out of the water a few seconds later, breathing heavily, face and hair covered in little bubbles. “Had to get my hair wet.” Fred explained. I nodded. 

 

Fred bit her lip. “Actually… I mean… since you like my hair so much… how would you feel about… shampooing it for me?” She held up a bottle of shampoo nervously. “I think… that would be really nice.”

“That sounds lovely.” I sat on the edge of the bath and started to shampoo Fred’s hair. She closed her eyes and hummed happily as I twined my hands through her hair, rubbed her scalp and thoroughly ensured that her hair was completely cleaned out. “Ready to dunk?” I questioned.

 

Fred nodded and I removed my hands. Another deep breath, another dunk of the head and Fred was back above water, shaking her head and wiping some bubbles off her face. “Thanks.” Fred reached out to squeeze my hand. “That felt really nice.”

“For me as well.” I lent over to kiss Fred’s forehead, then yawned, despite myself. 

“You should nap.” Fred suggested.

I shook my head. “Nonsense, I’ll be fine, I just…” I hesitated. “I’d be rather a hypocrite if I refused, wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Fred grinned. “The bed’s right there. Just sleep on the non-gross side to be safe. And if I need something, I’ll yell. But I think I’m just gonna soak a while.”

“It’ll do you a world of good.” I reassured her, kissing her soapy hand as I left. Fred waved as I left and I waved back. I lay down on the bed on top of the covers, resolving to just kip for a little bit.

 

The second I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I opened my eyes and stretched, groaning happily as I did so. I felt very rested. I wriggled out from under the blanket and glanced around the room: no Fred. I stood up and padded up to the bathroom, knocking on the closed door gently. “Fred?” I called out.

 

“Through here!” She called from the main area of the apartment. I wandered out to see Fred curled up on the sofa underneath a blanket, clad in a delightful pink dressing down, thoroughly wet and messy hair tumbling down past her shoulders.

“What time is it?” I yawned.

“Five.” Fred smiled. “And you’re finally up, which is good, because I need you to do something for me.”

“Your wish is my command.” I bowed and Fred giggled.

“The ice cream is in the top shelf of the freezer, go grab it for me.” Fred instructed. “Chocolate, please.”

 

I rolled my eyes and smiled fondly as I opened the freezer and stood up on tiptoes to retrieve the tub of ice cream. “Why did you put the ice cream out of easy reach, sweetheart?”

“To stop myself from eating it all the time.” Fred confessed. “I was a mess at first. First time having my own freezer and apartment since before the hotel… it was almost full of ice cream and frozen waffles and junk food. I was stress eating for almost the first month at Wolfram and Hart. I had to cut back, so I started putting the goodies on the top shelf, because then I’d need to drag a chair over to get them. Made it easier to resist the siren call.”

I laughed, taking out a huge scoop of chocolate ice cream and dolloping it in a bowl. “I’m glad to hear you’re feeling up to eating again. I was getting very worried.”

“It showed.” Fred teased. “Make sure to get a portion for yourself too!”

“So you can eat half of it?” I grinned, making my way over to the sofa after replacing the ice cram in the freezer.

 

“You don’t have to be so brutally right _all the time_ …” Fred flushed slightly pink, taking the ice cream and spoon with a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” I started eating my own nice and slowly so there’d be plenty left for Fred. “So, how was the bath?”

“Lovely.” Fred smiled. “Shampoo was quite the highlight… but just getting to soak alone for a few hours was wonderful.”

“I bet you were wrinkled up as a prune.” I grinned.

“Still am.” Fred wiggled her fingers, showing off her wrinkled fingertips and grinning. 

I looked her over and smiled. “You’re glowing, sweetheart. You are a vision of loveliness.”

“Thank you.” Fred beamed. “You don’t look so shabby yourself.” 

“Really?” I patted my hair experimentally and Fred laughed. “Duly noted.” I kissed Fred’s nose and she hummed happily.

 

“We should put on a movie.” Fred relaxed against me, putting her own finished bowl of ice cream on the floor and prying mine from from my less-than-firm grasp. 

“What would you like to watch?” I kissed the top of her head.

“I already set it up. Just press play.” Fred nodded to the remote sitting on the sofa armrest beside me. I aimed it at the TV and pushed play.

 

“Love Actually?” I grinned as the title credits rolled. “You adorable, sappy little thing.”

“I’m _sick._ ” Fred whined plaintively. “If I want to cuddle up on a sofa with my man, eat ice cream, and watch sappy romcoms, I’m allowed to do that!”  
“I never said you weren’t.” I rubbed her back, feeling a surge of joy as I belatedly realised Fred had referred to me as _her_ man.

“Do you not like it?” Fred asked.

“Truthfully? I’ve never seen it.”

Fred smiled so widely I thought she was going to explode. “Oh, this is priceless. A sap like you, watching Love Actually, for the first time? You’re so totally going to cry.”

“Cost of dinner says you’re wrong.”

“I will take that bet. Sucker.”

 

I made it less than halfway before I shed my first tears. Fred, to her credit, hadn’t bragged when I’d lost our bet: just smiled knowingly and kissed my cheek. I wiped my eyes one last time and acknowledged my defeat officially. “What would you like for dinner?” I whispered, cuddling Fred a little tighter.

 

“Are you going to veto whatever I say if it’s not healthy enough?” Fred questioned.

Fred, honestly, seemed a lot better. She probably didn’t need vetoing. “Are you under the impression that I don’t value my own life?” I frowned. “Because forcing you to eat healthily when you want comfort food strikes me as an excellent way to engineer my own demise.”

“‘Engineer your own demise’.” Fred shook her head. “You’re _so_ British.”

“Yes, you know, I think it might have had something to do with being born and raised there.” Fred thumped me gently and rolled her eyes.

“Can we get some pie?” Fred kissed my cheek. “Maybe chicken and ham? Something warm and hearty?”

“I approve.” I nodded, and sent Lorne a message asking where the best place to order such food was from. Lorne messaged back almost immediately telling me not to bother, and saying he’d have an intern pick some up from a chef friend of his and drive it over. Better living through evil.

 

“You smell remarkably fruity.” I informed Fred, who was currently relaxing, eyes closed, head resting on my chest.

“Soap and shampoo.” She offered by way of explanation, grinning at me, eyes still closed. “Lots thereof. I didn’t want to smell sick and disgusting anymore. Kind of like you smell.”

“Excuse me?” I tickled her chin and Fred’s smile widened.  
“You smell _horrible._ ” She smirked. “Even the ice cream isn’t hiding it.”

“Well,” I resisted the urge to tickle Fred mercilessly for her insolence. “You might be able to hide it on the outside, but we both know you’re the disgusting one on the inside.” I smirked.

 

Fred’s smile vanished. She opened both eyes to look up at me stonily. “You’re still not funny.” She told me, smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Then what’s that?” I poked the aforementioned tugging smile.

“Nothing.” Fred shifted slightly away from my finger, smile widening. I poked her again. “Stop that!” She laughed, grabbing my hand and pinning it to my side.

“Well, since you asked so _very_ nicely…” I squeezed her hand gently and repositioned my other arm so it was wrapped around her.

 

“Wesley?” Fred said questioningly, lifting her head off my chest and slowly shifting around so we were facing each other rather than her lying on me.

“What is it?” 

“When I’m feeling better…” Fred bit her lip and studied her feet. “Would you take me out dancing?”

“Of course I will.” I slipped my hands through hers, kissed her on the cheek and smiled craftily. “But why wait that long?” I stood up and gently tugged her to her feet. Fred frowned uncertainly as I slowly walked over to the kitchen counter and fiddled with the radio a second.

 

“Voilá!” I declared, smiling broadly. “Music.” 

“I’m not very steady on my feet right now…” Fred said uncertainly.

“I’ll keep you upright.” I promised. “And if you need to sit down, just tell me.”

  
I slowly walked Fred back towards the open middle of the room, slowly twirling her as I did so. Fred smiled as she spun back round to face me and I moved my left hand to her lower back, holding her steady. The songs were slow and we mostly just swayed to the music, slowly traversing the room. I occasionally spun Fred round or lifted her up in the air (the second move accompanied by a surprised squeal the first time I did so, and by a delighted smile every time thereafter). 

 

After a few songs, Fred had clearly tired herself out and was leaning on my chest, arms wrapped around me, head on my shoulder. “Sing to me, Wesley.” Fred asked.

“Are you sure, I’m not very…” I trailed off when I realised what song was playing.

 

Of course.

 

“All you need is love,” I sang, doing my best to stay in tune.

“Ba da ba ba ba,” Fred murmured, perfectly slotting herself between the lyrics.

“All you need is love,”

“Ba da ba ba ba,”

“All you need is love, love,” I sang, rubbing Fred’s back with one hand while I tenderly stroked her face with the other. “Love is all you need.”

 

I sang the rest of the song to an increasingly sleepy, happy-looking Fred, not making any effort to dance now, just swaying in the middle of the room. “Love is all you need, love is all you need, love is all you need…” I finished singing and pressed a kiss to the top of Fred’s head.

 

“Wesley?” Fred looked up at me, blinking. I raised an eyebrow. “I love you.” She whispered.

Words could never express how those three words made me feel. “I love _you_.” I smiled, and pressed a chaste kiss to Fred’s lips. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Keep saying that.” Fred smiled, resting her head on my chest.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” I guided Fred back to the sofa and we sat down, wrapped in each other’s arms. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” We cuddled for a very long while.

 

The doorbell rang. “I expect that’s your dinner.” I informed Fred, kissing her forehead. “Can I go and fetch it?”

“Yes.” Fred smiled. 

I walked over to the door and opened it: Lorne’s assistant, carrying a takeaway-style box like his life depended on its safe delivery. “Here you go.” He handed it over. “Regards from Lorne.”

“Thank you.” I smiled gratefully and closed the door, walking back into the apartment.

 

Fred had repositioned herself at the table, where she was sitting expectantly, almost salivating as she looked at the box. I plonked down the pie box in-between the two set places, opening it. We breathed in deeply and sighed in unison at the rich, wonderfully rich smell and gust of warm air that wafted out.

 

I cut the pie neatly into two (uneven) pieces and gave the larger one to Fred. She began tucking in with impressive gusto and I sat down in my own seat to find Fred’s feet already waiting for me. They withdrew temporarily to allow me to sit down, then were back in my lap a moment later. I reached down with one hand to massage them gently for a second and Fred smiled appreciatively at me. 

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

“I think you’re sleepy.” I mused. 

“You’re the sleepy one.” Fred yawned. 

“I’m sleepy, yes.” I admitted. “But I’m tired because I’m overworked and under-appreciated, whereas you are tired because you’re ill.”

 

Fred gave me a look.

 

“And overworked.” I added. “Don’t even try saying you’re unappreciated.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Fred smiled. “I have much lovelier things to dream about.”

I swallowed and tried again. “Sweetheart, would you like to get some sleep?”

Fred nodded. “I’d like to feel better tomorrow.” She grouched, leading me through her apartment. “I feel tired and icky.”

“You’re not icky.” I reassured her, gazing appreciatively at her legs as she marched in front of me. She was still wearing that lovely snug dressing gown. “Trust me.”

 

“I do.” Fred smiled, opening the mirror cabinet above the sink and passing me out a toothbrush. 

“You have a spare toothbrush.” I smiled. “Thank you.”

“Thought it’d be a good idea to have one.” Fred smiled. “Since it’d probably be a while before our stuff started doing the famous relationship thing of migrating between our apartments.”

“Well, I’m not sure about ‘a while’.” I smiled. “I’ve already lost four jumpers. Five, if I count the one you were wearing earlier.”

 

“They look better on me.” Fred grinned, brushing her teeth. “Which, considering how good they look on you, is high praise.”

“Yes… for yourself.” I frowned.

“I’m ill, forgive me.”

“Forgiven.”

“Good.” Fred held up one hand to stop me leaving the bathroom once we were done. I frowned. Fred raised both eyebrows. “Unless you’d like to come help me undress…”I laughed.   
  
“Serious question.” Fred smiled sweetly.

I felt both cheeks burn red at the same time. “Oh. I mean. I, that is…”

“You’re so easy.” Fred laughed and bent forwards to press a kiss to my cheek. She shut the door and I chuckled weakly, leaning against the wall. My cheeks burned red when her voice came through the door, accompanied by rustling sounds so loud she had to be doing it purposefully. “The offer _was_ serious, by the way.”

 

“You can come out!” Fred called a minute or so later. I walked out. Fred tossed me a Ravenclaw sweatshirt. “Unless you want to stay in those clothes you’ve been wearing all day.” Fred wrinkled her nose.

I shrugged and smiled. “Are you not going to go into the bathroom?”

Fred folded her arms and smirked, sitting back in bed and looking at me expectantly. “Nope.” I chuckled and swapped shirts. “That was much too fast.” Fred complained, pouting. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and tucked her in carefully. I brought a glass of water and watched as she dutifully took her paracetamol and aspirin. 

 

Fred squeezed my hand. “Wes… I’d like you to stay the night.” Fred patted the bed and flushed slightly. “I mean, we can’t… I’d like to but… I’m still sick but maybe you’d… maybe you’d like to just hold me?”

 

“If by ‘like’ you mean ‘want more than anything’…” I kissed both cheeks. “Then yes.” I switched off the light and crawled into bed behind Fred, spooning her. I kissed the back of her neck tenderly.

 

“Goodnight Wesley.” Fred murmured. “I love you.”

“Goodnight Fred.” I smiled against her skin and whispered. “I love you too.”

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

Fred made a face. She looked at me imploringly. I folded my arms and tried not to feel too horriblyguilty. Fred’s chocolate brown eyes looked damp, almost on the verge of tears. She was putting this on. It was clearly, obviously an act designed to make me feel bad and I wouldn’t let it get to me.

 

I felt horribly guilty.

 

Fred pouted unhappily and started eating the fruit salad. “It’s very good for you.” I said nervously. Fred didn’t react in any way to the fact I’d spoken. “Pancakes would have made you feel worse. They’re bad for you when you’re sick.” Fred managed to convey utter disbelief, disdain and disappointment without saying a word.

 

Fred didn’t speak until she was halfway through her fruit. “I told you I’m feeling better. And you told me that Knox said the pathogens would only be bad for twenty four hours or so after I started feeling ill.” Fred, thankfully, chose to undermine her own argument by having a short bout of coughs. A warning look told me not to mention it.

 

“How’s this,” I offered placatingly. “If I’m satisfied that you’re still doing better at lunchtime, we’ll go out somewhere. Somewhere nice. You can pick. My treat.”

 

Fred paused for a moment, thinking. Then she nodded and smiled at me. I breathed a sigh of relief: I was out of the doghouse. “You’re only getting away with that because you look really cute right now.” Fred warned me. 

I brightened. “Really?”

“The bed-hair’s very fetching.” Fred smiled warmly at me. “You’re all rumpled.”

“Your morning hair’s lovely as well.” I eyed Fred’s slightly curly, messy hair fondly. What I wouldn’t give to run my fingers through it, neaten out the tangles…

 

Fred coughed and I flushed, looking down at my own fruit salad. “I don’t mind the staring…” Fred smiled at me. “But please wait until I’ve finished my salad. And in future, _don’t give me salad._ ”

“Duly noted.”

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I checked the thermometer. Fred gave me a look that indicated if she could stick out her tongue, she would have done. “Thirty-seven degrees exactly.” I noted, removing the thermometer. “And no more sore throat?”

“And no runny nose, and no vomiting and no coughing!” Fred beamed at me.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Fred looked at me pleadingly. I was utterly defenceless against her. “I pronounce you officially cured.” I put down the thermometer.

 

Fred smiled widely at me. She stepped up to me and looped one arm around me then reached up with the other to push my eyes shut. I complied. Her other hand gently pulled me down and I bent over slightly. The next thing I felt were Fred’s lips on mine. It was a truly incredible kiss. Like we’d been saving up all the passion, the desire of the last few days spent pent up together, unable to do this, and let it all out in one breath.

 

Eventually Fred broke off, breathing heavily. I gave her a moment to catch her breath, caught my own, then re-engaged. And every kiss was better than the last.

 

\+ + + + + + +

 

I fumbled desperately with the keys, trying very hard to figure out which one opened Fred’s apartment door while Fred tried very hard to exhaust my air supply. “Fred,” I managed between long, deep kisses. “Which key opens the door?”

 

Fred shifted her attention to my neck and I groaned, closing my eyes to try and gather my bearings before I looked down to the keys. I managed to jam the correct key into the lock and push the door open behind me. Fred took the opportunity to leap up and wrap her legs around my waist. She shoved the door closed behind her as I stumbled back, collapsing onto the sofa into the centre of the apartment. Fred wasted no time unbuttoning my shirt. 

 

“I love you.” I murmured, kissing her again.

“I love you too.” Fred smiled, pulling back slightly to let me shrug off my shirt. She pulled herself into my lap and I wrapped both arms around her, keeping her firmly in place. We kissed a while longer and I brought one hand around to toy with the buttons of her blouse.

“Yes?” I questioned, undoing the first button.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” Fred kissed me furiously. “Faster.” I complied. The feeling of Fred’s bare skin against mine was beyond phenomenal.

 

I pressed kisses down Fred’s neck and onto her bare shoulder, kissing her several times there, before moving back to her collarbone. “I’m so glad I’m not sick anymore.” Fred grinned, hands running over me.

“Yes, the feeling’s rather mutual.” I kissed my way down to the top of her bra - eliciting a very satisfying breathy gasp - then leapt back up to kiss Fred passionately. 

 

Abruptly Fred stood up, pulling me with her. I kept my eyes closed, letting Fred lead me forwards. She certainly seemed to be rushing somewhere and I was having real trouble figuring out _why_. I’d been very comfortable on the sofa. Fred came to a sudden halt and I felt her go on tiptoes to deepen the kiss, cupping my face gently. I stroked soft circles on her face, her back, her neck, then shifted my hands so I was holding her waist tightly.

 

Fred gently pried herself out of my grip and slipped around to stand behind me, pressing kiss after kiss to the back of my neck. I opened my eyes for the first time since the sofa and froze, just for a moment.

 

We were in the bedroom.

 

I heard some faint rustling noises behind me and swallowed.

 

“Wesley,” I felt Fred press up against me from behind, perfectly soft and warm and wonderful.

“Fred?” I whispered.

“This time…” Fred kissed the back of my neck one final time. “… turn around.”

 

I turned around. “You’re even more beautiful than I thought.” I whispered, wrapping Fred in my arms. “How’s that possible?”

“Anything is possible.” Fred breathed, kissing me passionately. “Tonight… anything is possible. We can be anyone. What do you want us to be?”

“In love.” I murmured and grazed her lips with my own. “And lovers."

“I love you.” Fred whispered.

“I love you."

“Please show me how much.” Fred smiled shyly. 

 

I did.


End file.
